christiandoctrinefandomcom-20200213-history
Family Jr. DVD
Family Jr. is a Canadian channel that is called Family Channel. Launched on November 30, 2007, it brodcasts programming aired at preschool-aged children. Shows Peep and the Big Wide World =Season 1= #Spring Thing / Springy Thingy #A Duck's Tale / Quack's Tracks #Quack and the Very Big Rock / Shadow Play #Current Events / Quack Loses His Hat #Night Light / Sounds Like... #The Windy Day / Peep Feet #Newton's Big Adventure / Peep Crosses the Road #Stormy Weather / Peep in Rabbitland #Quack's Stuck Stick / Peep's Can #Under Duck / All Fall Down #The Perils of Peep and Chirp / Hoop Tricks #Save it for Later / The Red Ballmoon #Chirp Builds a Nest / Stuck Duck #The Real Decoy / Peep's Lost Leaf #Birds of a Feather / The Incredible Shrinking Duck #Go West Young Peep / A Delicate Balance #The Fish Museum / Peep's Night Out #There's No Place Like Home / Flipping Newton #Chirp's Flight Program / Mirror Mirror in the Dump #Bridge the Gap / Meeting Half-Way #Peep Plants a Seed / The Root Problem #Hide and Go Peep / A Peep of a Different Color #That's a Cat / Faster Than a Duck #Quack Hatches an Egg / The Whatchamacallit #Wandering Beaver / Peep's New Friend #The Trip to Green Island / Give Me a Call =Season 2= #Finders Keepers / Quack Quiets the Universe #Peep's Moon Mission / The Many Moons of Quack the Duck #The Mystery of the Thing That Went and Came Back / Peep's Color Quest #Reflection Affection / Peep Deep in the Big Muddy #Snow Daze / Flower Shower #Dry Duck Parts 1 & 2 #Count Them Out / Peep Prints #Quack Quack / One Duck Too Many #Chirp Sorts it Out (Sort of) / Hear Here #Who Stole the Big Wide World? / M-U-D Spells Trouble #Finding Time / Smaller Than a Peep #Stick With Me / Tree Feller #A Daring Duck / The Trouble With Bubbles =Season 3= #The Sounds of Silence Parts 1 & 2 #The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing But the Tooth / The Winter of Quack's Discontent #Nosing Around / The Last Straw #The Disappearing Drink / Door Tour #In a Bind / Star Light, Star Bright #Big Bird / Chirp Flies the Coop #Bedtime Story / The Deep Duck Woods #I Spy a Spider / Robin in the Bat Cave #Marble Mover / Fair Shares #The Feats of Peep / Quack Goes Nuts #The Lurmies Are Coming / Quack's Square Deal #An Inconvenient Tooth Parts 1 & 2 #Bringing Spring / Quack's Pond Party #You Can Count on Bunnies / Falling Feathers #Magic Duck Dancing / Chirp, Chirp, Tweet, Tweet, Chirp #Trading Places / House of Sand and Frog =Season 4= #Two's a Crowd Part 1 / Two's a Crowd Part 2 #The Road Not Taken Part 1 / The Road Not Taken Part 2 #Soap Opera / Diva Duck #Quack and the Amazing Sandy Magic / Duckball #Things That Go Peep in the Night / Mud Muddle Little Einsteins =Season 1= #Ring Around the Planet #I Love to Conduct #Hungarian Hiccups #Whale Tale #Pirate's Treasure #The Birthday Balloons #The Legend of the Golden Pyramid #Dragon Kite #Go West, Young Train #Farmer Annie #A Little Einsteins Halloween #Annie's Solo Mission #The Mouse and the Moon #The Good Knight and the Bad Knight #The Christmas Wish #How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story #Jump for Joey #The Northern Night Light #Oh Yes, Oh Yes, It's Springtime #A Tall Totem Tale #The Incredible Shrinking Adventure #Duck, Duck, June #Rocket Safari #Knock on Wood #A Galactic Goodnight #The Birthday Machine #A Brand New Outfit #The Missing Invitation =Season 2= #Quincy and the Magic Instruments #Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue #The Glass Slipper Ball #Annie's Love Song #Melody, the Music Pet #The Puppet Princess #Super Fast! #He Speaks Music! #Hello, Cello #Annie and the Little Toy Plane #Carmine's Big Race #The Great Sky Race Rematch #Sleeping Bassoon #Rocket Soup #The Blue-Footed Booby Bird Ballet #Little Red Rockethood #The Puzzle of the Sphinx #The Wild Goose Chase #Annie and the Beanstalk #The Wind-Up Toy Prince #Mr. Penguin's Ice Cream Adventure #Annie, Get Your Microphone #The Treasure Behind the Little Red Door #The Secret Mystery Prize #Animal Snack Time #The Great Schubert's Guessing Game #Quincy and the Instrument Dinosaurs #Build It, Rocket #Melody and Me #Music Monsters #The Song of the Unicorn #Flight of the Instrument Fairies #Silly Sock Saves the Circus #Go Team! #The Music Robot from Outer Space #Show and Tell #Rocket the Bug #Fire Truck Rocket! #Little Elephant's Big Parade!